


Ideas Made of Glass

by noveltea



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla gets to know Jonas over lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideas Made of Glass

Atlantis was a dream come true for Jonas.

Ever since he'd stepped foot inside the city he'd spent more time pestering every single department than he spent in a single spot. McKay had unceremoniously greeted him as 'that freaky alien guy' before disappearing into his lab. To his credit Jonas had shrugged off McKay's behaviour and moved right on with the introductions.

Teyla had found him to be quite an enjoyable companion. He spoke freely, without fear of judgment, and his enthusiasm rivaled any scientist or explorer in the city. She wasn't sure anyone in the city knew exactly why he was there, aside from the fact that he was a personal friend of Colonel Carter and had an incredible talent for learning and retaining knowledge quickly.

They met for lunch, occasionally, when both had time and Teyla loved to listen to him talk about his own people. Like herself Jonas wasn't from Earth and despite being from different galaxies she felt a certain kinship with him. He didn't just share the good things about his people, he talked about their faults, and the lengths they'd gone to.

He spoke little of his relationship with the Colonel, but Teyla was curious, and she decided to press the issue. As gently as possible.

"I've known Sam for a while," he told her. "She taught me a lot of things when I was on Earth."

Teyla smiled warmly. "She must be a very good friend."

Jonas nodded, eyes warm and friendly.

"I confess I have not had as much time to get to know her as well as I would like," Teyla continued, "but she seems like a very capable leader."

"Amongst other things," Jonas smiled.

"She is very dear to you?"

He was silent for a while, taking time to chew his food. Another quirk Teyla had noticed about Jonas Quinn was that he always had some form of food in hand - it was almost as consistent as McKay's need for food, but she knew that while Jonas might laugh off the comparison, her own team member might not.

When he did choose to speak, his voice was softer, gentler than before. "There's something about her that makes me smile." He sipped at his orange juice. "She's always been very welcoming... accommodating. They always thought of me as being kind of _weird_. Especially General O'Neill."

Teyla smiled, laughing softly. "If there is one thing that I am certain of, Jonas, there are many weird thing in this life that classifying people as 'weird' is not a luxury many in this galaxy have."

He chuckled. She was surprised by how musical it sounded. "It's okay," he told her, "really."

And, despite everything, somehow she knew it was.


End file.
